I Feel Pretty/Unpretty
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty from West Side Story/ TLC is featured in Born This Way, the eighteenth episode of Season Two of Glee. It is sung by Rachel and Quinn Fabray as they are taking pictures for the rhinoplasty to make photoshops of what Rachel would look like with Quinn's nose. It is used by Rachel to express her lack of confidence in the way she looks, especially when compared to Quinn. It is used by Quinn to express her jealousy toward Rachel, because of the deep feelings Finn still has for her, and the fact that she is beautiful naturally, while Quinn had to change her appearance completely to be seen as beautiful. Quinn hardly makes eye contact with Rachel during the song. Lyrics Quinn: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful But what does that mean to you Look into the mirror who's inside there The one with the long hair Same old me again today-ahay hey Rachel: My outsides are cool My insides are blue Every time I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame I'm just trippin' Quinn and Rachel: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn and Rachel: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if, you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn and Rachel: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn: I feel... Quinn and Rachel: pretty and witty and bright Rachel: Never insecure until I met you Now I'm bein' stupid I used to Be so cute to me Quinn and Rachel: Just a little bit skinny Quinn: Why do I look to all these things Quinn and Rachel: To keep you happy Rachel: Maybe get rid of you And then I'll get back to me, Heeey Quinn: My outsides look cool My insides are blue Every time I think I'm through It's because of you Rachel: I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame Keep on trippin' Together: You can buy hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn and Rachel: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make, But if, you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn and Rachel: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn: I feel... Quinn and Rachel: pretty and witty and bright Quinn: And I pity Rachel: Any girl who isn't me tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: I feel pretty Quinn: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Rachel: I feel pretty and witty and bright Quinn: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make, But if, Quinn and Rachel: You can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn and Rachel: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Quinn and Rachel: But unpretty Videos Category:Songs Sung By Dianna